


PAE!!PAE!!

by DowneyDonuts



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowneyDonuts/pseuds/DowneyDonuts
Summary: 毒埃脑洞，来!把车门给我焊死!——苯乙胺（PAE），毒液的食物，在巧克力里面含量也比较多，是兴奋性神经递质，在恋爱或者性爱时分泌较多，所以说吃巧克力可以让心情变好呀，会有恋爱的感觉呦。嘿嘿嘿PAE!!PAE!!





	PAE!!PAE!!

Eddie为了赶稿子已经好几天没正经睡过觉了。 “Eddie，我要吃巧克力。”Venom对这几天一直吃不饱感到很恼火，虽然Eddie有自己的工作要忙，但是这不能成为这个不听话的坐骑怠慢他的理由。 “我太累了，Venom，”Eddie点下发送键，合上电脑虚脱的往床上一躺，“你自己去厨房找吃的吧。” “家里的巧克力已经吃光了!”Venom从Eddie身体里钻出来对他怒吼，“炸薯球也吃光了!” “……哦……”完成工作的Eddie昏昏欲睡，完全没有听Venom的抱怨。 “你再这样我就要出去吃人了!!” “……”Eddie没反应。 “我要把你吃掉了!!” Venom继续威胁。 “……呼——呼——”Eddie已经开始打鼾了。 Venom生气的钻回Eddie体内，毕竟自己答应过Eddie不再随便吃人，要吃也只能吃坏人。但是现在的自己好像还区分不了Eddie世界观里的好人和坏人。 “Bad Eddie.”Venom暴躁的在Eddie的身体里游来游去。 Eddie做了个好梦。 他梦见了Annie，金发飘飘，对他甜蜜一笑，两人牵着手散步，拥抱，接吻。他还梦到Annie曼妙的身躯，光滑的皮肤，自己一点一点的亲吻上去…… 突然一切梦境都消散了，周遭开始变得光怪陆离起来，接着黑暗吞噬了一切。 Eddie迷迷糊糊的醒了。 “美味，Eddie。”Venom探出头盯着Eddie。 “……Wh……What？”Eddie看着Venom盯着自己的眼神感觉有些不对劲，Venom刚刚说美味……难道他背着自己去吃—— “我没有吃人，Eddie，”Venom总是知道Eddie的想法，没办法，毕竟是共生体，“你刚刚的味道，很好。” “我？!你吃了什么？!”Eddie恨不得现在就找Dan去做个核磁共振看看自己缺了啥。 “不要核磁共振，Eddie，别担心，我也没吃你。我是说你的味道很好。” “我没听懂……”Eddie不能理解这个外星生物，但是他可以模糊的感觉到，Venom的心情不错。 “继续，Eddie。”Venom甩着长舌头，“我还没吃饱。” “继续？继续什么？” “你的梦。” “……？？”Eddie大脑更糊涂了。 “算了，我来帮你。”Venom看着Eddie一脸状况外，恨铁不成钢，自己为什么就看上了这么个又傻又怂的家伙。 黑色粘稠的液体缓缓从Eddie的身体里面流出，却只幻化出Venom的脸，脖子一下都是纤细的触手，一端连着Venom，一端连着Eddie。 有点凉意的触手在Eddie身上游走，还专门往敏感地带去，Eddie刚从春梦里醒来还半硬着的下身又有硬起来的趋势。 “Venom!!你在干什么？!”Eddie又羞又恼的攥住Venom的几条触手，但是这完全不顶用。 “催生你的苯乙胺。”Venom说，“你这里抬起来的时候苯乙胺浓度很高的我很喜欢。现在我饿了，我要吃东西。” “Sh*t!!”Eddie真想破口大骂，“去吃你的巧克力!!” “我发现比起巧克力来说，你的PAE更和我的胃口，Eddie。”Venom甩着挂满涎液的长舌头，舔上Eddie的脸，“喂饱我不是你应该做的事情吗，Eddie？你居然要拒绝我？” Eddie的脏话已经要骂到词穷了。 “不听话。”Venom直接用液体捆住Eddie的双手，触手也伸进Eddie的嘴里，堵住恼人的咒骂。 触手包裹上Eddie硬起来的下身，与女人不同，Venom凉凉的身躯倒是有种不一样的感受。长着倒刺的舌头顺着脸一直向下，一路舔上脖子，胸口，挂到Eddie的乳头，激得他浑身一颤。 “你喜欢这样？Eddie？”Venom的声音里好像带上了一丝笑意，“PAE浓度变高了。” Eddie只能瞪着Venom，发红的眼角带着湿润。 Venom又分出两条触手，分别玩弄着Eddie两边的乳头，舌头却继续向下，舔过小腹，腿根…… Eddie忍不住向上挺了挺腰，在Venom的体内抽送起来。 “Eddie……Eddie……” Venom低沉的声音叫着Eddie的名字，性感又催情。Eddie都有种错觉，自己是不是爱上这个外星生物了。 “你们人类把这个叫做爱情，对吗？”Venom的舌头在Eddie腿根处游移，“你爱我，Eddie.” ——不!不是的!Eddie心里怒吼，这都是你造成的!这不是爱情! “Bad Eddie，”Venom停下舌头上的动作，抬起头与Eddie对视，“你的PAE浓度明明在我提到'爱'的时候疯狂的飙升，为什么你不肯承认？” ——不是!反正绝对不可能! Venom也不多废话，抽出塞在Eddie嘴里的触手，又马上把自己的舌头缠上去，完全不给他任何喘息的机会。 滑腻灵活的舌头在Eddie嘴里翻搅，顺着食道一路向下舔舐。触及咽喉时Eddie忍不住的干呕，喉咙绞住Venom的舌头，在被倒刺挂到的瞬间又怕痛的缩回，下一秒却又输给人体的咽反射。 Venom似乎很享受这种感觉，就这样来来回回的折磨着Eddie的喉咙，任凭Eddie在心里说自己的坏话。 毕竟吃饱是第一要务，现在Eddie体内的苯乙胺，真的是太美妙了。 “太美味了，Eddie，我以前怎么没发现这个好办法。” ——寄生虫!你放开我!! Venom还是高估了自己的底线，“道歉!” ——我不! “你会后悔的，Eddie。” 触手变本加厉的紧紧勒着Eddie的下身，丝毫不给他抽送的余地，胸前的两点也被折磨的泛红甚至有些发紫了。下身被Venom抬高对折到胸前，身后的入口暴露出来，Eddie有种不好的预感。 ——停下!Venom!你到底要做什么! “为什么要停下，Eddie？你的大脑告诉我你很喜欢也很期待我这么做。” ——你只是被我的激素骗了!不是的! “哦？可是你的感觉不会骗人啊，Eddie。”Venom伸出一条细细的触手，探进Eddie的后穴。他没有进深，只是在入口处来回骚动，犹豫着什么。 Eddie感觉有些痒，不由自主的缩了缩后穴。 Venom想了想，换成舌头伸了进去。 ——Fu*k!Venom! 带着倒刺的舌头刮擦着柔软的肠壁，Eddie痛到快窒息，前面也有点软了下来。 不对吗？Venom看着Eddie痛苦的表情，体内的激素水平倒是不减反升——废话，这么疼，内啡肽不飙升才怪吧。 ——老子下面和喉咙不一样!! Eddie不知道这个外星生物脑回路怎么那么奇怪，也不知道他们是怎么做爱的，连这个都不会吗？不对，我现在在想什么啊？!居然帮着一个异形操自己!？ “我们是无性繁殖，Eddie，你早告诉我要怎么做不就好了？”Venom抽出舌头再次换回触手，“按照你说的，Eddie，前列腺，是这里吗？” 细细的触手顶上前列腺，Eddie一瞬间瞳孔失焦，酥麻的快感从下面过电般沿着尾椎上传。 “喜欢吗，Eddie？” ——喜欢，喜欢……别停…… Eddie已经迷糊了，后穴刺激的快感是自己从未体验过的。 “很好，Eddie，你终于肯说真话了。” ——不够……还不够…… “再快一点吗？Eddie，你现在的味道，太美妙了。” ——不够粗……Venom……填满它…… “如你所愿，Eddie。” 后穴的触手渐渐变粗，变长，小小的穴口也渐渐的被黑色粗长的柱体撑满，撑开。不知道是Venom还是Eddie自己分泌的液体在抽插的过程中溢出，顺着Eddie的屁股流下来，沿着他抬高的臀部一直流到背后，再被Venom的触手吸收。 ——前面……Venom……前面松一松……我要射了…… “不行，Eddie，”Venom再次倾身上前，伸出舌头与Eddie接吻，同时，一直包裹着Eddie下身的触手变换了形状，分出一小只钻进了Eddie的尿道口，后面撞击的力度也加大了几分，“我还没吃饱呢，你怎么能就结束了呢？” ——我不管!Venom!Venom……求你……我真的……忍不住了…… Venom的舌头这次没有伸的太深，只是勾着Eddie的舌头吸吮，颇具温情，“Eddie，你真的好棒……好美味……” 在Eddie以为后穴撞击的快感就是人生巅峰的时候，尿道里的异物除了疼痛居然又带起一丝快感，爽又射不出，又痛又爽，被刺激到的Eddie狠狠的咬住Venom又韧又滑还带倒刺的舌头，发泄着自己的不满。 “你咬不坏我的，Eddie。”Venom恶趣味的按按Eddie的乳头，“松开，我想舔你这里。” 三管齐下——后穴的酥麻，阴茎的憋涨，乳头的刺痛，Eddie感觉气有点喘不过来，眼里一片白光。被捆住的手不知道什么时候松绑了，手臂不由自主的环上正在自己胸前情色的玩弄着乳头的Venom。 “Venom……Venom……” “Eddie，you are mine.” “Venom，你松开我吧……我会憋死的……求求你……” “我不会让你死的。”Venom说着，停下了动作，抽出了塞在Eddie后穴里的粗棒。 Eddie感觉不对了，这简直比先前更加难以忍受，后穴空虚的收缩痉挛着，“Venom!!”Eddie是真的哭了，“你到底要怎么样!” “我只是不想那么快结束而已，Eddie，”Venom舔着Eddie的泪水，“你把我饿的太久了，让我好好享受一下你的PAE吧。太美妙了，Eddie，我快上瘾了。” Eddie不断挺动着下身，他现在只能依靠还留在尿道里的那根触手来缓解自己后面和胸前的空虚了，但是不够……这完全不够……Eddie崩溃的想，Venom一下子就把自己的阈值提的这么高，以后该怎么办？ “以后……”Venom居然开始认真的思考这个问题，“你是对的，Eddie，或许我们应该慢慢来。” “那你TMD就给我插进来!让老子射出来!”Eddie边哭边怒吼，双手几乎要掐进Venom的身体里。 “好吧。”Venom再次插进去，又恋恋不舍的多抽插几下才抽出塞在马眼里的触手。随着一起出来的，还有Eddie溢出的精液，喷溅在Venom黑色的身躯上，有种怪异的美感。 Venom伸出舌头把自己身上和Eddie下身的精液都舔走，委屈的说，“没有PAE味道好，Eddie。” “滚。”Eddie已经快说不出话了，“把你的东西拿出去，我要睡觉了。” Venom动了动还在后穴插着的部分，“其实你可以带着这个睡，我看你挺喜欢的。” “不可能!不喜欢!” “Eddie，你又说谎。你明明喜欢的。” “寄生虫你给我出去!” “Eddie!道歉!” “我不!” “道歉!” 几天后 Eddie逛超市 “Venom，晚上吃什么？” “……随便” “你居然不要巧克力和炸薯球了!？什么情况？” “……” “不行!我现在就去给你买巧克力!!” “我不吃巧克力了，我有更好的。还不用你花钱。” “不行!!我不同意!!” “这是你应该做的!!Eddie!!你是我的!!” “那也不能你想怎么样就怎么样!!” “这可由不得你，人类。”


End file.
